suspicion
by BloodstainedBunny
Summary: All there friends are acting strangely. Rin and Kuro decide to find out whats happening to them.But when the death of a girl arises they find the blame pointing at them.Forced to escape True-Cross the pair are chased across Japan with new friends,a hamster and a mysterious boy.But what of this child a witch claimed Rin had? and where is Mephisto when all this is happening?
1. Chapter 1: Strange going ons

_**My special words to you all :** As much as would love to I don't own Blue Exorcist the person who does is...um...um...um... shut up people who know. I really like Blue Exorcist so for anyone who screws it up know that I am plotting your downfall "He-He-He laughs evilly" I'm just messing with you people or at least I think I am. That's right Blue exorcist belongs to the awesome and amazing Kazue Kato and I only have one thing to say if he ever reads this...Please don't sue._

_This is the first story I've ever written so be nice the ratings may change so be aware. Also if at least one person likes this then I'll continue writing for that one awesome person._

_' ' ' are thought things.  
" " " are speech things.  
__"Hi I'm Kuro"__... is obviously how Kuro_ speaks.**  
Heh-heh-heh **_is a dream thing thing._  
oh, come on... _is the story's thing._

_and best for last this is my thing...  
OK, NOW ONTO THE STORY!_

* * *

**Chapter one: Strange going on's**

Harsh morning sunlight streamed through the curtains pouring into the room 602. It lingered on the form hiding under the cover of thick blankets. Kuro sighed Rin was going to be late for school and there was no sign of Yukio anywhere.

"_Rin wake up your going to be late for school." _

Kuro sighed again looking around the surprisingly clean room. It was so clean Kuro thought Yukio had OCD, the way he acted about mess scared the demon cat. 'OK...so that's how you want play' he thought. An amusing smile overtook his face as he watched Rin's sleeping form.'He was going to wake up whether he liked it or not'...

Rin was sleeping peacefully... until he landed on the floor with a loud thump "ugh" he groaned as he slowly untangled himself from his blankets. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into the shiny green eyes of the demon cat. Kuro's two tails were curled on the ground and large grin plastered his face.

"Kuro, why did you do that?" Rin growled.

Kuro nearly laughed at Rin's annoyed expression, but what really made him lose it was Rin's bed hair. His normally messy black hair was now defying gravity, it looked worse than the hair of Albert Einstein.

"_Well I thought you didn't want to be late for school like last time, and the time before that... and the time before that. By the way before I forget its 8.30."_

"Crap I'm going to be late, why didn't you wake up me up earlier? and where the hell is Yukio?"

Kuro couldn't reply as Rin was racing about the room grabbing his school uniform. Kuro had always thought Rin had looked stupid in his expensive uniform which marked him as a student of true cross academy.

Rin found his clothes and he started to strip. Kuro turned away. He did not need to see what his friend/master looked like naked. Thank god he wasn't that perverted.

Rin ran out of door brushing his unruly hair while slipping his black jacket on and tucking his hair colored tail underneath his white shirt. He turned down the corridor and rushed into the dining room, shoveling down the breakfast he knew would be waiting for him. Once he had finished eating he noticed Kuro was staring at an pink envelope lying on the table.

His hands darted across the table snatching up the envelope, opening it up to read the contents splayed across the page. Eyes skimmed through the words, brows creasing as he read.

_"What does it say Rin?"_

"It says dear Rin I have received an assignment and I didn't want to wake you. If u are reading this then I hope you've woken up in time for school. You better not get a detention this time cuz I'll be pissed if you do. That and I'll have to waste valuable time trying to bale you out with the substitute principle. I hope to see u in class awake this time. Love Yukio."

_"Well that's stra-"_

"OMG WE HAVE A NEW PRINCIPLE." Rin shouted.

_"Rin I'm trying to tal-"_

"I wonder how I'm going to get in good with this one"

_" Rin don't you thin-"_

"Maybe some flowers or chocolate?...No? Yes? I don't know what to do." Rin whined " HUH!I GOT IT WHAT I NEED IS SOME SUKIYAKI!"

_"Please Rin shu-"_

"And once I've given him some sukiyaki there's no way he can give me a detention... maybe he'll move me up a grade." Rin smiled hi imagination taking the better of him.

_"GOD DAMMIT RIN SHUT UP!" _Kuro screeched at the teen.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Rin asked getting quite upset.

_"Because...I've just realized I'm living with a moron that won't shut up for one second."_

"Alright I'm listening. What is it you want to say cat?" Rin was angry and he knew Kuro didn't like being called cat.

_"Yukio doesn't use U in his writing he uses you. He's also put down cuz that doesn't sound like him at_ all." Kuro suddenly started getting pissed."_Lets also not mention the fact this letters envelope is in PINK! PINK! GOD DAMMIT PINK! DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR BROTHER. I THOUGHT YOU WERE TWINS. SERIOUSLY HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE NOTICED?! YUKIO WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN CAUGHT DEAD IN OR WITH PINK."_

" Um... Uh? I knew that. But what do you want me to do about it?" Rin stretched glancing at the clock on the wall. "Got to go. Goodbye Kuro." he waved merrily to the cat instantly forgetting that only a moment before Kuro was yelling at him.

_"Goodbye Rin."_ Kuro replied as the door slammed shut in front of him. He couldn't shake the bad feeling that followed after the door, but decided that it wasn't worth looking into...yet. What was important was finding his bottle of sake. [Alcohol]

_"Now were can my pesky little drink have gotten_ to._"_ He thought to himself...

* * *

Rin slumped in his chair trying hard not fall asleep as he listened to Yukio's lecture about demons. He battled his closing eye lids but to no success, his head hit the desk and he fell into a restless sleep.

**_Murderer, murderer, murderer chanted the voices, cold and childlike, layered with menace. The smell of blood and honey wafted into his nose. The stainless, white room shone with a brilliance that it hurt to look._**

**_Rin groaned, forcefully opening his eyes. The room warped and twisted, white turned to grey, blood slowly crawled down the ceiling forming thick red pools on the floor. _**

**_He followed the blood to its source, a girly shriek emitted from his throat as his eyes took in the horror laid out before him._**

**_The face broke out in a smile showing cracked teeth. Saliva in the color of red slithered in between her teeth making its way down her chin. Eyes stared out, dead to the world. Her body was torn to shreds, deep gashes ran down her chest and across her hips. The bones of her rib cage were broken they poked out of her stomach. Her spine had been twisted around so it poked out of her back and neck._**

**_He stared at the body of the young girl and cringed as she opened her mouth. A voice that shouldn't be hers wrenched itself from her throat. _**

**_" Young prince this shall set you free from those wretched humans, free so you can become the demon you were born to be. You shall be free. Soon to claim what is rightfully yours. The child that belongs to you."_**

_"RIN! Don't believe a single word from that filthy witch."_

_**Rin turned to find Kuro with him on a floating platform. Snarling at the girl, looking fierce with his fangs baring at**_**_ her_. **

**"Kuro when did you get here?" **

_"I've been here the whole time, RIN WATCH OUT! "_

**_The time spent staring at the demon child had made him ignorant of the growing blood which had now risen past his shoulders. He only had a millisecond to wonder how it crept up on him before it engulfed his mouth. Drowning him in the sickly sweet liquid, chanting voices rose to unbearable levels Murderer,Murderer,Murderer._**

**_ The demon girl laughed, she whispered into his ear before a wave of blood swallowed him whole. _**

_**Kuro screamed. **"Rin,Rin,Rin,Rin..." _

"RIN! RIN! RIN!" Yukio shouted, said person jumped up, a pile of drool was left behind on the table.

"Uh...Yukio?" Yukio stared down at his older twin a smile plastered on his face. Rin was now freaking out. His brother should have been looking down at him with disdain but instead he was...smiling at him and worse it wasn't forced.

Actually now that he thought about it everyone in the class had the same expression. Rin looked around noticing that Izumo and Shima were out of class.'Hm probably making out in Shima's room no doubt...AND ABOUT TIME TOO!' Rin nearly smiled at this thought until he realized Yukio was still staring at him.

"Rin please try and concentrate on class." He said cheerfully.

"Yes Rin listen to Yukio."

OK now that was...scary, Rin thought, scary because everyone had said the same thing at the same time with the same cheerful voice, their words and voices had mingled. The face of the demon child had now appeared in his mind, her last words dreadful words were still etched in his soul.

**_"Don't worry my young prince the plans have been set we will have you and your pet its only a matter of time before you both become ours. Soon oh so soon, bit for now we shall be waiting for_** **you."**

Rin snapped back to reality when Yukio went back to teaching.'It had to be a nightmare but why did they want Kuro? and what did they mean by the child that belongs too me?' It was all too much for his simple mind to handle. Right now he had to figure out this with this oddity and fast. Rin gasped as his stomach and head felt like it was tearing itself apart, a wave of nausea threatened to overcome him.

" Yukio" he croaked."I'm not feeling well can I go to the infirmary."

"Sure Rin" Yukio said pleasantly.

Rin quickly bolted out the door with a set of eyes following the half demon the whole way.

"Run Rin run it won't matter because soon you and Kuro will be ours." They whispered, insane smiles plastered across their faces.

* * *

Kuro woke up startled, the dream of blood and horror was still freshly painted into his memory's. The nightmare hadn't felt right... it had felt... Real. Had Kuro been any other demon he would have dismissed it as a result of drinking too much alcohol. But Kuro was no ordinary demon, he used to be the familiar of Shiro Fujimoto the greatest exorcist that ever lived. He knew something was afoot and that something had to do with Rin... and he had a suspicious feeling it had something to do with him too.

What ever it was it was dangerous.

It was coming this way.

And it was after Rin.

* * *

_Well that's my first chapter done I hoped you enjoy. Please share ideas on how to make this story as awesome as it can be.  
_

_ [ stupid people don't read it cause its my first.]_

_Reviews please so I know what I'm doing._


	2. Chapter 2: Blamed murder

**MORE BORING WORDS: **_Hey people just so you know I don't own Blue Exorcist but if I did a lot more messed up stuff would happen. Anyway thanks, people who have faith in me or just like my story [which isn't a lot, I know people don't read it because its my first story, but come on everyone has to start somewhere.] so thanks people who have inspired me to write once again there's not a lot of reviews nor are there people who like this. [probably because they haven't even read it.]_

_I'm not perfect or the best writer in the world as much as I wish it so but if you've gotten this far so let me know what you think so I'll be encouraged to use my writing bunny's, people who only look at this but don't read it:_  
_BEWARE I'M PLOTTING..._

_Although I don't know if I'm plotting the story or against you... I just don't know._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blamed murder.**

The infirmary was white. Everything was in order, first aid kits lined up perfectly with each other, papers stacked neatly on a small desk. It was all clean and Rin felt sick to his stomach. The room looked to much like that white room in his dream. His stomach twisted, threatening him not to remember that place in all its violent glory.

'Too late.' Rin thought as he heaved the vile content across the clean floor.

"Oh shit." he said as he vomited again.

'Well there goes my breakfast.' Rin grimaced as a pale blonde nurse with very expensive shoes walked in only to step in his bile. She smiled seemingly unaware of what she was stepping in.

"Rin Okumura your out of class, your not feeling well right."

"How did you know?"

"lucky guess. So is something up or are you just sick?"

"I guess somethings up...and its making me sick."

"What is it?"

Rin gazed into her hazel eyes. He didn't know what it was about her, maybe it was her cheerful voice or kind features or perhaps its the fact she didn't tell anyone that he was a demon but she seemed trustworthy. So he decided to spill.

He told her about the Yukio's letter. The horrible nightmare. Everyone in class smiling and speaking at the same time, how their voices became one and the same.

"Hm, I knew something was odd."

"Odd?"

"Yes that's right odd...some of the students have been muttering to themselves. They kept repeating the same thing over and over again everyone single one of them. It sounded like they were in a cult. Whats more Doctor Harper has disappeared while he was investigating this strange business."

"Do you know what they were muttering about?"

"I only caught snatches of it, what they said sounded like "its been found" but I don't know what its about."

"Well what should I do?"

"How should I know... I think you know what to do or what has to be done, but for now go back to the dorm and get some rest. Your head your should be clearer when you wake. Then you can decide what to do."

"Thanks you seem to always know what to say."

She smiled at him as he turned to head through the door, he stopped before he got there.

"Hey, don't let them get you" and with that Rin Okumura went out the door leaving the nurse alone...

* * *

The girl ran through true cross, breathing heavily, not daring to look behind her. Fearing that it would only bring her nightmare closer. She tore past the learning centers, people bustled around unaware of her obvious distress. She had long ago stopped screaming for help, they wouldn't notice her nor would they hear her cry for help.

The girl cursed herself, wondering what she had done to deserve this, as she turned down a narrow alleyway. Slipping down it as quickly and quietly as she could, jumping over the rubbish bags lying in alleyway. The end of the alleyway was dead ahead the light and [she hoped] her freedom coming closer and closer.

She fell sprawled out onto the ground of the busy street. Dark hair whipped around her face, muscles ached as she pushed herself up. Fear spread through her body, knowing she hadn't lost it, looking up briefly confirmed it true.

The girl ran into the black doors of the true cross library, barging through it. Surprise filled her face, 'Why was know one here?' she thought. Deciding this might be her only chance she hid underneath the recipient desk, doors creaked open, she trembled.

The demon liked his prey it ran for him and soon it will cry for him. He motioned to his partner to come help him end this girl, they snickered "hiding under a desk won't do you good" they smiled as one of them picked up said desk and threw it behind them.

The girl looked up, life flashing before her eyes. She looked at one of the demons. This one had wicked claws, its tail was entangled with another one. She turned to the other one whimpering as flames erupted in its hands, they both smiled at her.

* * *

Kuro stalked the market. His instincts telling him he had to be here. Something was happening and it was all going to start here. Sirens wailed in the distance snapping Kuro from his thoughts, a shiver tingled down his spine as he ran towards the source of the noise.

Police and exorcists crawled all over the place that Kuro recognized as the true cross library. Yellow tape marked DANGER KEEP OUT! wrapped around the building.

The police did a good job keeping out intruders or inquisitive tourists, but they were human and no human was a match for him. Kuro smiled as he quickly slipped under the tape and crept past them. Kuro's smile widened into an almost grin, no human could match the speed and stealth of a cat... and a demon one at that...

* * *

He jumped onto the ledge, claws scraping on the concrete as he tried to find purchase on the smooth surface. Kuro desperately tried not to think of the long drop between him and the ground, it was hard not to think of the worse when your lower half was swinging over the edge.

With a grunt and a heave, Kuro swung his body onto the ledge. Slipping through a narrow window, he sat on the sill, peering out at the scene in front of him. Books soaked with blood, a desk was smashed into pieces it...

'WHAT THE HELL!... THAT DESK LOOKS LIKE IT HAS BEEN THROWN!' the cat thought.

Kuro finally rested his attentive eyes to what the exorcists were buzzing around.

Fear, exhaustion, blood, dusty books and a demons scent attacked Kuro's nostrils. He already had a good guess as to what had happened to the unrecognizable body over there. The exorcists were huddled around the body deep in discussion. Curiosity got the better of him as Kuro found himself getting closer to the exorcists, snatches of conversation already making its way to his keen ears.

Kuro nestled in between books on the highest bookshelf.

'From here I will be able to hear everything they say.' Kuro thought.

What he heard shocked him.

Four exorcists were huddled one that spoke first was an old fat man with iron grey hair and so much wrinkles Kuro could have sworn he made the dinosaurs look young.

"The body has been badly are deep cuts, no scratches I should say, along with bite marks. Not only that but the body has also been stabbed repeatedly with what looks like a sword."

Kuro flinched, for someone so old he had such a high voice.

"Now, now there's no need to make assumptions without investigating it probably first." Replied the youngest of the four, the boy looked around about eighteen at the least.

"Assumptions, are you really that naive, think about it" baldy said. Kuro was seriously starting to dislike this guys whinny voice. "What kind of demon do you know burns things. As well as wields a sword, not to mention has a little pet that bites and scratches."

Kuro had a bad feeling that he knew who they were talking about.

"He's right it can only be them." Said the small exorcist. Kuro focused his eyes on this one, he had a lot of muscles but the cat sensed that he was faster than he looked. His voice was deep and very masculine, this put the cat on alert.

Baldy smiled, happy that he had a supporter.

"Wait a minute we can't do that we have no proof" the tall, thin exorcist said desperately.

"That's right I'm with my friend on this one we can't just go to the Vatican and say that they did this. Considering that we all know how much you hate him because of the blue night. We know you just want to get rid of him. But if you go to the Vatican and they decide to take action according to your words two innocent beings will die." The youngster hissed.

"Were did you hear that? but you can't exactly talk your just as bad to betray our own kind." baldy snarled at the end of that last comment he had turned to the smaller man.

Kuro stifled a hiss of pure anger. "Enough of this lets go speak to the Vatican about these traitors." The short man grinned maniacally before turning away. He headed for the door pulling out a key to the Vatican.

Kuro had just realized by then that they were talking about Rin. He let out a loud gasp. Unfortunately the cats gasp was a bit too loud. Exorcists looked up at Kuro and he looked down at them until...

"SHOOT IT!" one of the exorcist screamed, pulling out his gun taking aim at the demon. Bullets bounced of the now empty bookshelf as Kuro dropped down, weaving between their legs tripping them when possible in order to not get shot. More shots were fired.

Kuro dodged a kick aimed at him, the door now in front of him, getting closer and closer with each step. Kuro smiled 'they aren't going to get me today' he thought as he passed the last obstacle.

The cat ran faster, he laughed as he heard the exorcists behind him run after him, he looked behind him and laughed again.

Because of this he failed to notice the still fresh blood spread out before him. Kuro shrieked as he lost his footing, slipping in blood which sent him sliding across the floor in the opposite direction of the door and straight into the corner of the library, the cat was trapped.

Exorcists surrounded the demon, there was no escape. Baldy smiled as he gilded towards the cornered demon.

"Ah now, what do we have here." The bald man let out a throaty chuckle. "Little demon lost ha ha ha."

baldy stopped short. Kuro gazed up at him, defiance clear in his eyes. He arched his back, a small growl erupting from the back of his throat.

Baldy's laughter died down as he looked at Kuro, utter hatred twisted his features he sneered at the cat. Pulling out his sword he lowered it so it touched Kuro's neck an evil grin swallowed his face.

Kuro gulped as the sword touched his neck, it gleamed in a way that made it look so sharp and the cat began to wonder if the sword knew it was about to spill blood. The demon looked up hoping to find sympathy or something good in his eyes, but there was nothing, nothing but blood thirsty rage that consumed baldy's small beady eyes [_which was hidden by a lot of wrinkles_].

"NOW, DIE!" said the murderous man as the sword plunged down...

* * *

_Yeah I know cliffhanger, oh well there's nothing you can do about it. Ha ha ha._  
_Well except maybe read the next chapter...PLEASE! sad puppy face._

_Also you may be wondering about that nurse, yes shes a good guy and shes going to be a big help later on and of course your going to find out how she found out about Rin._

_P.S:This is set after the anime. _

_So there settled._


	3. Chapter 3: Blamed murder part: 2

_Heed my evil words:Hi everyone thanks for bearing with me I've just been lazy [not to mention my computer battery has died and I have to get a new one] with my writing but know that I am back bigger [not that much] and better [ in my dreams] than ever before._  
_Nah I'm just kidding with ya I wanted it to seem like I have fans, in reality I don't, this makes me sad..._

_B.E: don't belong to me... so no sue._

* * *

**Chapter 3: blamed murder. part 2**

The sword plunged down...  
That bastard was actually going to do it he was going to kill him. Kuro thought as he saw the sword come towards him.

Luckily, luck was on Kuro's side because instead of just slitting his throat like a normal person, baldy drew back his sword in an attempt to stab him giving the cat enough space and time to doge the attack.

The sword dove down. Kuro saw it coming, he jumped to the side but he was a little too late as the sword stabbed into his shoulder, muscle ripped and blood leaked out of the wound. Kuro screamed as the man twisted the sword intensifying the pain.

Baldy smiled again and began to twist the sword once more. Kuro gritted his teeth against the oncoming pain,'I'm not going to give him that satisfaction' he thought, tears unwillingly fell from his eyes.

SMASH!... exorcists and demons alike all turned towards the commotion, a bookshelf had fallen over [pushed over] onto the crime scene. A blurred form of black, blue and white flashed by and pushed over another bookcase.

In those moments Kuro realized everyone had momentarily forgotten about him. Grunting he put his paw on the blade still embedded into his shoulder and slowly pushed himself backwards, hissing in pain as the sword slide out of his shoulder just as easily as it went in.

Kuro yelped when he pushed the last bit of the sharp stick out of him, heads turned back to the cat. Kuro bolted in between baldy's fat legs, leaping up onto the nearest bookshelf and was out of the window in a flash, before any one could react.

* * *

Rin stretched out on the bed. He sighed as he felt himself unwind, relax, and then start to doze...

* * *

Kuro gritted his teeth when he felt his flesh start to mend, healing ones self was not supposed to hurt unless...unless the wound was poisonous. Kuro ducked back into the shadows as a spotlight swooped down nearby, the place had became a nest for authority's. Exorcists and police officers blocked every exit, leaving no chance to escape.

Kuro giggled in his blood lost state, marveling at how fast he had managed to get from the library to the bell tower. The authorities had arrived soon after he had gotten here. Thankfully the junk that marked the ground had helped kept him hidden but it was only a matter of time before they found him.

His only hope was to run like hell and pray to not get hit. The spotlight swiveled round, moving farther away from Kuro's hiding spot. Kuro poked his head out once more, spotting an alleyway he looked around, the coast was clear. Kuro jumped out of his hiding place and made a break for the alleyway.

The cat didn't even get half way before the spotlight found him. Kuro let out a fearsome battle cry as he sprinted towards the dark passage not stopping for nothing, even when bullets sprayed the ground in front of him.

'Are they using machine guns?' Kuro thought as he entered the fray... Kuro had somehow managed to escape as he ducked into the alleyway. He smiled to himself proud that he had escaped, he began to congratulate himself when a searing pain shot through his shoulder.

Kuro hissed, realizing that he had opened the wound in his shoulder, blood began to pour once more. Still running he looked down at the wound to assess how serious the damage was. He yelped when he collided into a rubbish bin.

The cat untangled himself from the rubbish and looked to the sky, it was darkening.' How long had I been stuck in that place?' he thought, and then began to worry as he remembered that the were after Rin too.

With that notion Kuro scampered off not noticing two demons looking down at him.

" Hey were not going to let him go are we?" one of them asked the other.

" No, no were not" the demons began to chuckle.

* * *

**_Sorry this is rushed and I'll make the next one longer, oh spoilers for the next chapter. The next chapter is probably the most important chapter yet since some of the story is connected with it later on._**

**_Please bear with me its just starting to get interesting._**

**_PS: um best friend DON"T YOU DARE SPAZ AT ME FOR THIS. _**


End file.
